Devil Takes the Hindmost
by Ramonks33
Summary: AU! Beatrice Prior, a small girl from a small town in Maryland, has moved to Chicago. Finding herself overwhelmed by the strange city, she finds herself encountering Callister Highschool's hearthrob, Tobias Eaton. What will become of her? I do not own Divergent by Veronica Roth, nor "My Angel put the Devil in me"
1. Chapter 1

Devil Takes the Hindmost

**A/N: Hello fanfiction! I've wanted to do this fanfic for a very long time, but I never got the chance! Now here we are, at the beginning of a (hopefully) long fanfic! Divergent's the game, Tris is her name! Takes place in an AU normal world, no factions or serums! Make sure to read and review!**

"_I'm a country girl, I ain't seen a lot  
But you came along, and my heart went pop!  
You took a little street car to my heart,  
and an apple of love fell off my apple cart!"_

These words echoed in Beatrice Prior's ears as the winds of fall swept her hair over her shoulder. She swallowed the nervous lump in her throat as she hit stop on her iPod, and took out her ear buds. Standing before her was the looming shadow of Callister High School, the local institute for teenagers

Beatrice and her family had just moved to Chicago, all the way from a small town in Maryland. It had been a long journey, and Beatrice wasn't used to big cities and loud cars. She flinched every time she heard the loud honk of cars, or the foul language used by the city's youth. It wasn't exactly what she was used to, but just like her brother had said, they would have to make do.

Waving to her parents as they drove away in a beaten up old Honda, she adjusted the strap on her black backpack. Sweat began to form on the back of her neck, and she hoped no one would know she was new. Well, it couldn't have been that hard to notice. She was wearing grey sneakers on her feet, and a blue button down shirt with simple jeans. Nothing like the revealing tank tops and transparent t-shirts the girls wore here. Taking her first step forward, she began to walk into a slow pace, as she entered the gigantic school.

The school was two floors, with long hallways that were peppered with lockers and student made posters. Students would linger at the entrance doorway, and it was harder than normal to actually push her way through them, earning her glares and unhelpful comments. A blush arose in her cheeks as she looked down, then without thinking she tripped over a pair of black boots.  
Humiliation took her quickly, and she scrambled to her feet, picking up her backpack and her iPod. Storing it away, she apologized profusely.  
"Wow, I'm sorry, I swear it was my fault…" she mumbled as she looked at the face that was glaring deeply at her and she tensed up. The boy was taller than most boys she's seen, with black tattoos on his neck, and strange piercings in his eyebrows. His cold eyes bore as he shrugged, and grunted in response, but as she walked away she knew he wouldn't let this go so easily.  
Fearing the worst for social interaction, she entered the office, which was to the left hand side of the hallway. She felt a wave of calmness rush over her as she went up to the front desk

"Um, excuse me?" she asked quietly, "I'm the new transfer from Maryland…Beatrice?"

One of the secretaries, a young woman with a lovely face smiled at her and told her she'd gather her schedule soon. In the mean time, Beatrice sat down and was surprised to see another student sitting down next to her, but for a completely different purpose.

The girl had dark skin, and her hair was a deep shade of ebony. Her leather covered arms were crossed, and her chocolate brown eyes scanned the office with a deep loather. However, they fell on Beatrice and a smirk curved her lips.  
"New transfer, huh?" she asked, her eyes looking Beatrice up and down. Beatrice nodded, and turned away, slightly scared of the consequences that would arrive. The girl smiled and stuck her hand out to her, obviously liking her already

"I'm Christina. Christina Dowes. You?"

Before Beatrice could answer, the secretary that had gathered her schedule glared at Christina and snapped "Christina, silent. Mrs. Matthews will see you in a while. This is the third time this year you've-"

"Broken a locker?" Christina interrupted, grinning. A cats like smile roamed her face as she looked over the secretary "That wasn't the third it was the fifth!"

The secretary stuck her nose up in disapproval, as she beckoned Beatrice over. Beatrice stood quickly and nodded to Christina, happy to have met someone at least. She looked over the schedule and noticed she had Math in room B12  
"Um, Miss…Appleby?" she asked, looking at the nameplate. "How would I be able to get to Room B12?"

Miss Appleby smiled and said "Take a right, and then keep going, then take the next left in the hallway. Mr. Eccleston will be in room right next to the computer lab, sweetie."

Beatrice smiled, and nodded in thanks "Thank you, ma'am." She then quickly exited the office, leaving the sweet secretary and the strange Christina behind. Her eyes scanned the schedule, looking over what she had. Math…Science…English…

Suddenly, she bumped into someone and dropped her schedule. A groan threatened to escape her lips as she bent down to pick it up, but instead found someone had already picked it up for her. She stood up straight and found herself face to face with beautiful deep blue eyes. A deep strong voice then spoke, snapping her out of her fervor.

"You dropped this?"

Stunned, Beatrice nodded and took it carefully from the boy's hand. He was definitely a looker, with deep blue eyes and she could see the hints of black tattoos on the back of his neck. Nodding, she stood there, paralyzed by his eyes, before the boy gently took her hand and shook it

"Tobias. Tobias Eaton." He said, his eyes glimmering with hints of amusement. She nodded, and then found herself struggling to remember her name. Then when it came to her, she quickly answered back "Beatrice. Beatrice Prior.

He smiled and bit his lip as he let go of her hand. Beatrice knew she was blushing hard and soon ran off into the dizzying crowd, still remembering the sparkling eyes of the handsome stranger she just encountered. Soon, she found herself repeating his name over and over again in her head, as if never wanting to forget it.

Course, she never wanted to forget it.

**And that's all for my first chapter! Please read and review! THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Devil takes the Hindmost, chapter 2

**A/N: Well then. I didn't expect good feedback. But thanks to Guest, Little Meow Meow and mangere275 for reviewing! And the other four users that favorited. AND THE TEN OF YOU WHO FOLLOWED WITH NO REVIEWS. YEAH. Anyways, I wanted to do a new chapter, so here is chapter two of our high school Divergence love.**

**TOBIAS' POV:  
**My lips curl up into a smile as I watch the scrawny girl skitter away, her head obviously wondering what the hell just happened. I, Tobias Eaton, Callister High School's heart throb, has just encountered the beginning of what I hadn't known, would be a beautiful beginning to a roller coaster ride of that strange stiff little girl.

I nudge the shoulder of my best friend, Uriah, and pull him over from the girl he was talking to, Marlene Stevens. She gave me a sizzling glare from pulling him away, but I ignored it. I get that look all the time. Dragging Uriah over to a more private corner, I lean up against the wall, a tacky poster about math above my head.

"Alright, tell me what you know about that girl," I say, looking him in the eyes. Even though we were friends, it was obvious who was more dominant about the orders. His brown eyes stare back at me, as he begins to smirk.

"Marlene Stevens?" he asks, trying to contain his laughter as he continues to tread carefully over raging waters. "Well, she's a flirt, that's for sure, but no offense I don't think she swings my-Oomph!"  
I land a well placed punch in his abdomen, not strong enough to kill him, but just enough to knock the air out of him. I grab his collar and pull him closer, ready to sock him in the face if I have to. I have to know.  
"You know who I'm talking about, Uriah," I whisper dangerously, "Blonde girl, blue shirt, sneakers. Dropped her schedule. Who. Is. She?"  
He laughs and manages to shove me away, as he casually takes his time to brush off the nonexistent dust on his shirt. If looks could kill at the moment, he'd be dead three times and drowning for the fourth time in one day.

"Fine," he said, holding in a famous bark of laughter, which the school would know as his. "From what I see and hear, her name is Beatrice. Beatrice Prior. From Maryland. Just moved here with her brother a couple of weeks ago."

My temporary hatred for my best friend deceases, as I think about those words. Maryland. Chicago. Beatrice. Such a formal name, not my type. But, there was just something about her that begged me for more information. I walk over to Uriah, a casual smile on my face, and say "Uriah, buddy. How long have we been friends?" I sling my arm around his shoulder as the bell rings, so we begin to walk to Mrs. Baker's room. "How many?"

"Well, um, ever since you threw my sneaker on my roof at age, what was it…" he pretended to think, a mocking smile on his face, "Oh right. Five."

"Exactly." I steer him into the narrow room, as we sit in our usual desks. First row, left corner. I smirk at him as class begins and he looks at me, his eyes asking me what I want. I smirk and rip a small piece of paper from my notebook and scribble it down. Chucking it on the ground beneath his feet, he picks it up as he read the request I wanted.

"_So, you know she's mine. Make the school know it."_

* * *

**BEATRICE'S POV**

Walking into Mr. Eccleston's class, I look around the room nervously, a little in awe of all the new technology and strange screens. We never had these advanced computers. In Maryland, I lived in a very small community, and we had used regular chalkboards, and you'd be considered lucky if your computer even started up at all. I was a little stiff, I guess.

Walking up to a small desk in the front, I smiled nervously at the man. He wore a leather jacket, but a warm smile lit his face as he walked over to me and shook my hand.

"You're the new transfer…Beatrice, right?" he asks, his voice a pleasant blend of an American accent and an Australian accent. I nodded shakily, as he walked back to his desk, put his feet up on it and leaned back in his chair. "Well, happens all the time. I think you'll enjoy Callister. We have the best students and obviously the best teacher-"

I gasp as his feet lose grip on the table and he falls backwards, hitting his head against the wall. I jump up and try to run, but before I can, he pops back up again and smiles a toothy smile. "Me!"

I relax, and soon, begin to laugh. Mr. Eccleston might not be that bad. I sit back down, my hands still shaking as he rubs the back of his neck. He begins to work on his paper work, and my eyes flit around the room, looking desperately for something to do. I had brought no books or sketch pads or anything. I don't even like to draw. All I do it pull out my blue ear buds and stick them in my ear, before resuming the song I was playing earlier, My Angel put the Devil in Me. My brother, Caleb, was a secret fan of the show "Doctor Who" or something like that. Once, on the way here, he began watching an episode and I had watched from over his shoulder, as he had no ear buds.

"_You looked at me, my heart began to pound  
You weren't the sort of guy I thought would stick around  
Hey, but it don't have to be eternally,  
My bad, bad angel put the devil in me…."_

"Doctor Who, right?"

I jump, and nearly drop my iPod before a pale hand scoops it up for me and I take it from the hand shakily. Looking up, I see a small blonde haired boy, a crease in between his eyebrows. He wore a sort of geeky plaid shirt, and jeans. His hair was all mussed up and he was grinning awfully large

"Um, yeah…" I say nervously, wiping the sweat off my hands. Tucking the ear buds away, I look at him, realizing my error in estimating how loud it had been "How'd you know?"

"Oh, I'm a huge fan," the boy replied, before sitting down in the seat across from me. He set down a gigantic brown satchel, and lifted the flap. Rummaging inside for a bit, he pulled out his own iPhone and showed me his desktop background. A blue police box with a glowing light. "My name is Will. You a Whovian?'

I shake my head, as my heartbeat begins to return to normal. 'He isn't an interrogator,' I reminded myself 'Just a boy.'  
"No, my brother is though." I say, smirking a bit. I remember the one time I saw him watching an episode, and a tear had slipped down his face. Yep, that's Caleb, my ultimately nerdy brother. "I'm Beatrice, you?"

A smile leaks onto his face as he stuck his hand out to shake mine. I shook it carefully, still getting used to shaking hands. It was quite a long time since I had had human interaction before Chicago

"I'm Will Lataveer ", he said, his mouth opening to revealing white straight teeth, "Beatrice is so…formal. Don't you have any other names? Like…Stiff?" he asked, as he smiled a bit irritatingly. "You seem to be."

"Don't call me that." I snapped, surprised by my sudden hot headedness. It had been a long time since I had used that tone. "I'm not stiff."

"Sure…" Will laughed, as he pulled out a piece of paper and began to write down a long formula Mr. Eccleston had on the board, "Whatever you say, Stiff."

**So, was it good? Please review if you want more chapters! And also, I'd love some collab for this story, so don't be afraid to PM me!**


	3. Chapter 3

Devil Takes the Hindmost, chapter 3

**A/N: Hello readers! I didn't expect many reviews, but thanks to the people who did! It really helps me actually want to finish this story! Or at least, progress. Special thanks to LunarLover3517. So, here's a new chapter! Oh, and italics are the notes that are written.**

BEATRICE'S POV:  
Mr. Eccleston's class was fairly straightforward. After introducing me to the class (Trust me, it was embarrassing) he continued the lesson from the day before: Atoms and particles. Will, who sat at the desk to my left, his hand would shoot straight up every question, and provide more information then he needed to. I could tell the class was used to it, noticing the groans and rolled eyes.  
However, halfway through the class, I heard the rustle of paper, and something hitting the linoleum floor. Looking down, I saw a crumbled ball with scrawly handwriting. And from the angle it was thrown, I noticed it came from my right. Looking to the right, I see that girl from before. The one with ebony hair and a sly smile. Christina.

I mentally groaned, and when Mr. Eccleston turned around, I picked the note up and unfolded it. Her writing was almost illegible, but I could manage.

"_Have you heard the news?"_

I look at her in confusion, mouthing "What?"  
She grins and quickly scribbles something down for me, then pretended to yawn and passed it to a scary looking girl to my right. Christina was two rows down, and then she passed the note to that girl, who, with a little hiss, passed it to me. Thankfully, Mr. Eccleston was too busy lecturing Will on why it's his job to teach the class, not the student's.

"_Tobias Eaton. I heard he's claiming you as his target this semester."_

A lump grows in my throat, panic quickly taking me. What? WHAT? WHAT?! I tried my best to conceal my shock, but my face is apparently readable. I grip the edge of the desk, trying to calm down. No. It can't happen here. It just can't…I count down from ten in my head, and take slow deep breaths. Soon enough, I'm calm. I raise my hand, and Mr. Eccleston looks at me

"Yes, Beatrice?"

"May I go to the bathroom? Um, please?"

He nods tersely, and I shoot up from my seat and walk to the door, a smirking Christina trying her best to contain her snickers. On the way out, I can hear Mr. Eccleston reprimand her.  
Trying my best to navigate, I turn left, right, down this hallway, down that, hardly remembering where everything was. I soon find myself in the front corridor, gazing worriedly at the map. Reading it, I try to find out where the bathroom was. One, this was actually an emergency. And two, this revelation that the school heartthrob had his eye on me, was actually breath taking. Or maybe I'm just saying that because I'm a small town girl who hadn't ever had a love life-

"You need help, Beatrice?"

I tense up, and turn around to see the intimidating Tobias Eaton right in front of me. His cool eyes stare into my own, but they make me feel all unraveled inside anyways. He wears the school merchandise, the Callister Cougar sweatshirt with jeans. So simple, but it hangs tight around his upper arms, and he rolled up the sleeves. His jeans were fitted just right, and wearing simple converse, he could make old sweats and jeans look _good._

"Wha-?"

"I said, do you need any help?"

I try to shake my head, trying to deny I need his help. However, I end up nodding, mumbling something about finding the bathroom.  
He laughs, and says he'll take me there, personally.

"You should feel honored, you know," he says as he guides me down countless hallways to the girl's bathroom "Not many girls get a personal escort. Especially not the school heartthrob."

I try my best to shrug his arm off my shoulders, too embarrassed to say anything. Well, what was I supposed to say? This was Tobias Eaton! I had only been here for a few hours, and heard too many stories on the way to class. Stories about his drinking habits, his one night stands, and his apparent parties he had every Friday night. Somewhere inside me, I hope he'll invite me, but I bury It back down as I try to think of a witty comment

"Well, maybe I didn't really need a personal escort…"

His face turns taut, tense, and he grunts in response, as we reach the bathroom. Dashing in, I try my best to be quick, mentally questioning why he was out of class at this point. I try to get it out of my mind as I wash my hands thoroughly and dry it. Swinging the door open, I see him leaned up against the opposite wall, and something inside his eyes seem to light up. He grins and walks over, keeping a slow pace. Agonizingly slow. I resist the urge to walk right into his arms, and then he leans in close, keeping me up against the wall.

"Well, Beatrice…" he says in a low tone, "We're alone. Empty hallway. You should know what that means." He says mockingly, leaning in close to my face. I know my face grows hot, but I try to shrug it off as I shrug, pretending to be obtuse.  
Laughing, he suddenly grabs my forearms in his hands and leans in, a smile on his face. My mind freezes as he leans in and whispers in my ear

"You know you're mine. I claim you. No one in this school can touch you, got it?"

I nod, my body quaking from the close encounter. He backs away, respecting my personal space, and offers his hand to me. Staring at it in awe, I take it, and he guides me back to class, keeping a casual conversation the entire time. He seems to act as if nothing happened. When we're outside my classroom however, he grins and turns me to face him

"I'm having a party Friday night…if you want…" he says, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, "You could come. My friend Uriah is cousins with that girl, Christina? Yeah that one." He says quickly, confirming my thoughts. He always seems to know exactly what I'm thinking. "She always goes. She could be your, I don't know, your friend at the party. You get me?"

"Um…yeah, I guess." I say quietly, in a voice that's not my own. I know my face has been permanently red, and he laughs, and winks at me.

"See you around, Tris."

I turn around and hold the cold handle to the classroom, when he whispered something. Something I couldn't quite make out. Rolling my eyes, I turned the handle, and walked into the seemingly quiet class. Will had his eyes on me. Wait, so does Christina. Hold up, did something happen-

"Beatrice, um…dear…", Mr. Eccleston says, eyeing my shoes.

"Yes, sir?"

He turns red, and folds his arms, obviously trying to tell me something that was far too embarrassing to say out loud. Suddenly, a boy with green eyes in the front row yells

"You have toilet paper on your shoe, nitwit!"

Suddenly, the class erupts in laughter and I turn redder then ever as I see toilet paper hanging on from my sneaker. Widening my eyes, I grab my shoe and try my best to pry it off the shoe, as the class laughs loudly. Mr. Eccleston even sneaks in a snicker or too, and outside, I can see Tobias laughing outside, leaning up against the brick wall across the room.  
Embarrassment takes me quickly as I shove the toilet paper into the garbage can and walk the terrifying walk of shame back to my desk, and Mr. Eccleston is telling off the boy that yelled at me, Peter or something like that. So that was what Tobias had been trying to tell me. Toilet paper. Damnit Tobias.

* * *

TOBIAS'S POV:

"And-And then, she went into the classroom with the toilet paper on the shoe!"

My table erupts in laughter as I recount the story of Tris and her toilet paper. I had managed to block out the part where I had told her my claim, and everyone was losing it. Uriah almost choked from pecans as I told the story, and Lynn had to smash her fist into his back, causing a stream of pecans to launch out of his mouth and hit Shauna Robinson in the face. She glared at us, as she tried to wipe it away hurriedly. I roll my eyes. Girls

"So, she just went in, without noticing?" Marlene Stevens asks, her flirtatious smile finally gone. I nod and then the cafeteria doors open, and a slow smile crosses my face as I see Tris enter the cafeteria. Perfect.

"Hey, Tris!" Uriah yells, waving his hands around like an idiot. Course, he is an idiot. I needed a seemingly handsome friend who could also be an idiot to outweigh my cool. Oh god, my dad would murder me for being so arrogant. But screw him. "Get over!"

Her narrow face goes red as she shakes her head, and sits down in a table near the entrance, with that nerd Will Lataveer and Christina Dowes, Uriah's cousin. Uriah pretends to feign shock, as my target sits with his cousin.

"Christina! How could you!" he yelled mockingly, pretending to be angry, his tone loud and fierce. From here, we can hear his cousin laugh loudly, and yell back very offending words. Tris grew red as Christina yelled the foul languages, and Will pretends he doesn't know them.  
Look, I know you're wondering how I know who everyone is in this school. I don't go through the yearbooks and memorize every face and name; I just know. Being the school's star basketball player and heartthrob, you have your responsibilities. And it's my job to make sure the losers know who they are and the winners. There's a fine line between them, but hey, it's just my job.

"Tris!" I yell, and suddenly her face contortions to a face of anger as she stares angrily down at her sandwich. She ignores my adorable banter and keeps eating. Quietly, I raised an eyebrow at her, smirking, but she continues to ignore it. Huh. I look at Lynn, asking for an explanation.

"She got embarrassed, idiot," she says starkly, "She walked right into class without hearing you. You really need to stop mumbling."

Realization dawns on me. This was my fault. I pretty much embarrassed her. I was the one who planted the toilet paper right where she would step. That would embarrass her and (usually this worked, but not this time) she would have ran into my arms, and I would pull on the whole "Don't worry, I got you," blah blah mushy gushy stuff. I did this every year.  
But something felt different this time. Something hurt. I can't tell what it was. Was I guilty? Or was I just ashamed.  
Something about Tris made me different. She seemed so pure, compared to my corruption and failures. She was like a bird. I was a rock. We were opposites. I and Uriah had played thousands of sophomores, and usually I tried my best to play every one who drooled over me. Maybe that's why she attracted me. Cause she didn't try. She didn't let herself fall head over heels. You should have seen what others have done to try and get my attention, from kissing Uriah, to coming to school almost completely naked. But Tris…Beatrice…she was different. And angry. She had every right to be. I embarrassed her, but obviously she hadn't come running into my arms. She knew exactly how it had happened, judging by the angry conversation she seemed to be having with Christina. This was my fault.  
Now it was my turn to make it up to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Devil Takes the Hindmost Chapter Four!

**A/N: Hello there! Sorry for a late update! I was writing in between classes, so it took awhile to write this out! I have chapter five already wrote out, but I'm just here to drive you craaaazy!**

**Thanks to reviewers! **_**Mangere275, Little Meow Meow, Rockyrose13, Guests, LunarLover3517, kinukansara, , divergentandproudofit, luck8y! So here's chapter four in the highschool saga of Beatrice Prior!**_

BEATRICE'S POV:  
"You're kidding!"  
I shake my head as she paces in front of me madly, trying to contain herself. It was the end of my first day of Callister, and I was waiting at the back entrance with Christina, who insisted she didn't want to go home anyways. The back lot has several flower beds and some bike racks, but most of it sidewalk edged with parking lot. There were some other cars still around, from convertibles to limos, and I was waiting patiently for my parents to pick me up. Caleb didn't have his own car, so he drove himself back and forth from the University of Chicago, where he goes to school.

"I'm serious, Christina!" I exclaim, trying to get her to stay focused. The story about Tobias Eaton planting toilet paper on my shoe had spread, and my cheeks were permanently red, as boys and girls all ages hissed dangerous things at me. Boys began to throw toilet paper at me, and then the girl gave me looks that would scare the devil himself.  
"But, I'm telling the gospel truth! The-The ASSHOLE put it there so I'd be embarrassed!" I yell, shaking my head quickly. Swearing has never been a normal habit, but what Tobias did, I'll make an exception. Christina restrains herself from trying to laugh, but fails, as a loud cackle begins to emit from her mouth. She has to lean up against the bike rack, as I cross my arms, fuming. "This isn't funny!"

She has to take a couple of breaths before straightening up, a goofy sort of grin on her face. "This isn't the first time, y'know! He's done this a lot! Rumor has it he does it to girls he likes."

I feel my cheeks flush, than I shake my head. "I really don't care. No way will I ever like a two faced, sadistic, good for nothing, double crossed-"  
Suddenly, Christina's brown eyes go wide. She grabs me from behind and presses both of us up against the wall, her hand covering my mouth. Her eyes are huge, and she has a look of scared prey in them. Christina, even though I only met her today, I know she wouldn't be acting like this unless it was serious. I bite back my insults, to hear two strong voices echoing in the parking lot. I freeze as two boys, one tall, dark and handsome, and the other, wearing a sweatshirt and jeans. My blood ices at the familiarity. Tobias.

"-do I make it up to her?", Tobias says, his tone confused and weary. Nothing like before, strong and seductive.

"Tobias, chill." Uriah responds, trying to calm his friend down. I look up at Christina quickly to see her eyes flashing.

"Just make it up to her at the party!" Uriah yells, rolling his eyes. The two have come to a halt in the middle of the parking lot, and now Tobias crossing his arms, staring angrily at his rambling friend. "If…she goes…" Uriah added after a pause. He quickly gets over his unsure state, and then a big smile takes his face. "But if you think screwing her at the party will fix it, you need to sort out your priorities."

"You've done it a million times." Tobias counters, his cheeks red. I look up at Christina, simply as confused as I am. "She…She's different, Uriah."

"Oh no…" Uriah groans. Tobias gives him a hateful glare and he withers.  
"She didn't want to run into my arms after…usually, girls would just cry. Not her…I can't fix it as easily as before. She's angry. And…I want to fix it…"

Uriah suddenly grabs Tobias by his forearms, an alarmed look on his face. "Dude, are you okay? Do you need to see a doctor?"

Tobias shakes him off, and looks off at the sky, a wild sort of look in his face. Like everything he once knew to be true had dissolved, and he was dwelling in possibility. "I underestimated her…"

Suddenly, his friend begins to smack him, three times in a row. I watch, fear gripping me. Nobody just does that to Tobias Eaton. I know that. I bite my lip, as Uriah yells.

"Get a hold of yourself, man! So, you underestimated her? BIG DEAL!" he yells in his face. "The point is, SHE'S JUST ANOTHER GIRL. GET. OVER. IT!"  
He slaps his face with every syllable, trying to knock some sense into his friend. Me and Christina both hold our breaths as Tobias pushes Uriah off, and for a moment it looks like he'll start a fight, his fists clenching and a dangerous look in his face. But after some silence, he relaxes, all the fight draining out of him.

"You're right…" he says in a low tone, sort of defeated. "Just…Just another pretty face." He looks down, as though ashamed, but looks right back up, trying to feign a smile. Uriah laughs and smacks his back affectionately.

"Glad to have you back, bud. C'mon!" he says in a too cheerful voice, "I arranged to meet Shauna Robinson and Marlene Stevens at the mall. Always go for the rebound."

The two walk away, make half-hearted conversation, as they head for the red Corvair in the far left of the parking lot. Both jumping in, they speed out of the parking lot in less than a minute. Christina releases both of us, a sort of pitiful look on her face.

"Beatrice, look…" she says in a warning tone, as though ready to tame me. But it was too late for that. I was angry. Angrier than before.  
Never have I felt…this sort of hatred! Who the hell did he think he was? Thinking he could mess with me, then say I was different! I-I never understood this emotion…anger and sadness and jealousy…I turn to Christina, fire in my eyes and my fists clenched. I shove her hand away that she had attempted to put on my shoulder.

"I don't care." I say, my voice stone-like and cold. "I don't care what he has to say. I don't CARE what your cousin has to say…" my voice begins to shake with anger, "HE DOESN'T KNOW WHO HE IS DEALING WITH!"

I hear the sound of tires screeching into the parking lot, and picking up my backpack, I turn away from Christina and nearly tear the door of the car off. I throw my backpack in, and yell at Christina from the distance, my voice echoing with rage and fury. "He wants me to be different? WELL, HE WILL! I'll show him the HELL he is dealing with! I'll show them all, WHO I AM!"

I hop into the car as a stunned Christina simply stares in awe. My parents try to ask me what's wrong, but I jam my ear buds into my ears as the song "Soldier Side" begins to play, reflecting my anger and fury.

"_They were crying when their sons left  
All young men must go  
He's gone so far to find no hope  
He's never coming back._

**Please R&R! I already wrote chapter five, so please review if you want it up faster!**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Devil Takes The Hindmost, chapter five.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! (Well, only four, but nevertheless I'm grateful.) divergentandproudofit, esparzaarias, and haley2017. Thanks for your reviews! Plus, all you who DIDN'T might want to. Here's chapter five, though it's kind of short! If I get at least five reviews, I'll try to write three more chapters this week and have it up next weekend!  
BY THE WAY, I MADE UP CALLISTER HIGHSCHOOL. I did some research on Chicago malls for this chapter, so don't go telling me "THERE IS NO CALLISTER HIGHSCHOOL." THE SCHOOL IS FICTIONAL.**

TOBIAS'S POV:

My ears ring incessantly as I reach for the large cup of Coco-Cola. I try my best to block out the HIGHLY irritating voices of Marlene Stevens, Shauna Robinson and my "best friend" (Although, if he was my friend, he wouldn't have led me into this apparent "rebound".) who's currently putting me through torture.  
It's been two hours since we left the school and met these two harpies at Oak Brook Center. After a quick tour around Tiffany's, American Eagle Outfitters and Nordstrom, Shauna and Marlene begged us to go to the Cheesecake factory. Uriah was trying his best to get me to talk, but I barely said anything as the two discussed with Uriah about who the hell knows what. My head feels like there's a hammer inside, knocking on my brain. _Thunk, Thunk, Thunk…_  
This "REBOUND" date is complete torture. This is the worst situation I've been in for the past weeks. Sure, any guy would be drooling over Shauna Robinson and Marlene Stevens, the two hottest girls at Callister, but I was ready to wring their skinny necks and throw them into a garbage truck. Unfortunately, Uriah still had that moment on tape, that moment a few weeks ago. It had been a party, and someone (I think it was Eric?), dared me to drink ten tequilas in a row. What I did that night is unspeakable. Uriah, the damned ass, had it all on tape, and said he'd post it on Youtube if I didn't stay. So here I was, stuck here, talking to Callister's backstabbing' bitches. (Their nickname, actually.)

"I saw her making eyes at you!" Marlene exclaimed, pushing her long braid over her bare shoulder. It was braided with gold, and pink, and mentally, I groaned. For the past hour, she'd been trying (shamelessly) to tell me Lynn, Shauna's sister, liked me. Like I REALLY cared. "Lynn MIGHT like you, Toby."

"Too bad he has his eye on someone else."

I jump up at Uriah's comment, and hissed at him dangerously. The two girls' eyes lit up excitedly, as both of them pulled out their Iphones. See, these two were the fastest in the entire school at tweeting, both with more followers then me and Uriah put together. If they figured out exactly who I liked, they'd make her life hell. Meaning, Beatrice's life. I made embarrassing for the first day…please, please Uriah…I pleaded with my eyes, staring at him with a casual look, but my fingers were tapping against the chair four times. We had come up with a secret code when we were kids, and the "_dunh-dunh-dunh-dunh" _meant "Avoid, shut up, discreet, SHUT UP."

"Toby…" Shauna asked in a secretive voice "Who is she? Is she cute? Do we know her?"  
For a moment, she pauses, then looks at Marlene, her eyes lighting up.  
"It's Lynn isn't it?!"

I and Uriah look at each other, then I shake my head. "Sorry, ladies…" I say quietly, looking at the table surface. "Not Lynn."

Their lips curl into a pout as they glare at me. Their manicured nails tap against the delicate screens of their phones. "Well, who is it then?"

"Um-No one you know!" Uriah quickly counters, his quickened pace meaning we had to ditch, now. He knew, as well as I did, if these two found out about Beatrice, they'd twist the story and make her life here in Callister unbearable. We couldn't let it happen. After we-Okay, I, screwed it up, we had to fix it. And we weren't going to fix it by spilling it to these two. We were both mentally panicking as Marlene and Shauna kept demanding answers.

"Is she cute?"

"Does she wear Gabbana?"

"Is she plain?"

"Have we met her?"

"Is she mousy?"

"Is she a junior?"

These questions continue through dinner, as we wait anxiously for the bill. As soon as it arrives, I pay with my father's credit card, and we usher both of them out of the Cheesecake Factory as fast as we can. The two harpies wouldn't shut up, and then Marlene began to throw a hissy fit, stomping her heels and threatening to tweet about us.  
Finally, Uriah groaned, and suddenly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. My shoulders shake as I try not to burst out laughing. Marlene screeches, her screech as loud as an owl's. Uriah smirks, as he says "Later, bro."  
Jogging off, it's as if Marlene is nothing but a pillow as he disappears out of sight. Marlene is still screeching, pounding her fists against his back, demanding he let her down. Uriah is a football player, so this was nothing more than light exercise.  
I turn my head, to see Shauna texting rapidly on her phone, something about her best friend being "Literally swept off her feet." I discreetly take a step back. Then another. Then another. Then I sprint into the crowd, before she can yell my name. Losing her in the crowd was easy.  
Making my way to the other end of the mall, I sit down in one of those cushy chairs and groan. Rubbing my head, I suddenly register the sound of a couple arguing.

Oh Christ, please don't make me go through this again.

A man in his twenties is arguing loudly with who seems to be his girlfriend. She was pretty, though. Brown hair and blue highlights. Something different, for once. Her face is bright red as she counters his words, her fists tightening around the handles of plastic bags from various shops. Finally, she slams them down and stomps away, and the man stares in anger. Rubbing his head, he goes to the nearby coffee shop, and then makes a brilliant move. He begins to flirt with the much younger, innocent looking cashier. Winking, and making excuses to get closer to the counter.  
I turn my head to hear an outraged cry, as the woman with the blue highlights return. She stands in shock for a moment, watching the sight, before grabbing the man's arm and kissing him rather heatedly. The cashier's cheeks turn pink as she quietly slides the coffee towards him and his change. She covers her face as she moves away from the counter, and the couple is still making out, and then I see this man's brilliant idea.

Oldest trick in the book. It was genius! I stood, some sort of strength raging in me. I couldn't understand it at first, but then I understood what it was. An idea. A brilliant, shining idea.  
Women. The cattiest sort of species in human history. They get jealous. Sometimes _too _ jealous. This was it! This was what I had to do! Make. Her. JEALOUS.  
Laughing loudly, I head for the nearest double doors, and for a moment I can hear Uriah's words ring in my ear.

"_The point is, SHE'S JUST ANOTHER GIRL."_

He was right. Beatrice Prior was still a normal girl. Girls are catty creatures. Jealous. Raging jealous. A sort of feeling of victory sweeps over me, as I push the double doors open to the parking lot. The stars seem to shine a lot brighter. The sweet Chicago air of exhaust and smokers fill my nose, and right now, I couldn't be happier. I spread my arms, a huge gigantic smile on my face. It was fool proof. Genius. Making a girl jealous was the oldest and the best trick. I've done it before. Why not now? When in doubt, go back to the basics!

"Beatrice freaking Prior, I will get you! ONCE AND FOR ALL."

**So, what'd you think of Toby's idiotic plan? R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Devil Takes the Hindmost, chapter six

**A/N: You guys really weren't kidding when you said you wanted an update.  
'Cause I'm an awesome writer, I have written FOUR new chapters for you! They'll be uploaded over the weekend, as I like to starve you out. I'll try to do it as fast as I can though. Bonus chapter! Once again, I'd like to thank my reviewers. Every time, during this week, I wanted to give up on writing, I thought of every review, so thanks. This'll be the last author note for awhile, well at least until next week-OH! And if you like this fanfic, please share on twitter! You can find me at "fandomsscreamno", so if you have a request for what should happen, please tell me through a review or a tweet! Also, I have a deal. IF YOU CAN GIVE ME ANOTHER 15 REVIEWS, I'LL TRY MY BEST TO UPLOAD FIVE CHAPTERS NEXT WEEK. I am challenging you, initiates. Are you ready?**

BEATRICE'S POV:  
My fingers glide over the black plastic keyboard. The smooth yet somewhat sticky feeling as the tips of my fingers touch the key is a little comforting, as I find myself immersed in social interaction. Or the depravity of social interaction.  
It's been two point five hours since my storm off at the school with Christina. After hearing what Tobias and Uriah said, I needed a distraction. Anything to keep my mind off of the first day. Caleb, being the oh so thoughtful brother he is, tried to cheer my up by setting me up a Facebook Account. I always knew what this "Facebook" was, but I never really longed for an account until now. Plus, my parents didn't allow me to have one. Something about being too young. Anywho, they finally allowed Caleb to create one for me, as they said it might help me "Get to know my school mates better." Please.

I slowly typed in the name "Christina Dowes" in the search box, to look for her on this site. Might as well qualify her as a friend. She's the only person (other than Will, or god forbid, Tobias) to be nice to me. She did buy me a cookie in the cafeteria too.  
However, as I clicked on her name, a red notification showed up over the "FRIEND REQUEST" button. I quickly switched direction of where the mouse was headed, to hover over it. I groaned.  
"TOBIAS EATON, 0 MUTUAL FRIENDS."

My heart dropped into my stomach, a sick feeling washing over me. Hitting "DENY", I move on, browsing Christina's profile for awhile. Favorite bands, Slipknot…All Time Low…Simple Plan…  
Two more red notifications show up. I make the mouse move towards it, and see two more people have asked for my friendship on this social site. Will, the somewhat nerdy but kind boy I met today…And Albert. Albert Young. I inspect the photo carefully, and realize I have seen him before. He was in my science class today, sitting two desks behind me, and one to the right. He had been particularly squeamish about dissecting the worm. I had found his bravery to defy the teacher charming, but it wasn't all so charming when he started crying. I still recall the smell of lemongrass and sage. In his photo, he was looking to the side, a sort of nervous smile on his face. His eyes were tinged red.  
Pity taking over, I hit "ACCEPT" for both of them. But after that, at least, roughly, 20 or 30 friend requests started to overflow in my friend request box, and I had known exactly how they had gotten there.

See, as a small town girl, I'm not too familiar with things like Facebook. Or something called Twitter. I even heard about one, something about tumbling down hills? I'm not so "savvy" with technology, I guess, other than simple devices like Ipods or MP3 players.  
But I don't think getting over 20 friend requests in mere minutes after receiving a Facebook account is exactly "normal."  
The next ten minutes I spend on this site is mostly browsing through the names, and hitting either "ACCEPT" or "DENY". Some faces I recognized, like Fiona Quillens, who was in my English class. Or Jacob Ignotus, who had gotten kicked out of my class in the first five minutes. Most of these people were strangers. I barely knew them. But I did end up with a little under 50 friends on my first time on Facebook.  
This, honestly, was more than my brother had.

But one request kept coming through, over and over and over again. "TOBIAS EATON, 12 MUTUAL FRIENDS". It was pure determination that I kept hitting "DENY". While I did that, I explored some of my "friends" profiles, and found out things I never would have guessed about them. Like, Albert watched _American Ninja Warrior._ Will, for some strange reason, hated pears. (_"I hate pears!" his status read, "And bread and butter. Disgusting."_) As I browsed through the profiles, I was chatting with Christina, about the so called rat himself.

CHRISTINA DOWES:  
hay Gurl! -_8:32_

BEATRICE PRIOR:  
Hello _-8:32_

CHRISTINA DOWES:  
you need to lighten up _-8:33_

BEATRICE PRIOR:  
How can I, when Eaton over there is still trying to screw me up? _-8:34_

CHRISTINA DOWES:  
:o _-8:35_

BEATRICE PRIOR:  
What? _-8:35_

CHRISTINA DOWES:  
You are so screwed XD _-8:36_

BEATRICE PRIOR:  
What do you mean? _-8:37_

CHRISTINA DOWES:  
he'd have given up by now if he was toying with you _-8:38_

BEATRICE PRIOR:  
Oh please _-8:39_

CHRISTINA DOWES:  
i'm serious. :O _-8:40_

BEATRICE PRIOR:  
He's a player! You told me yourself. _-8:40_

CHRISTINA DOWES:  
Yea, but this a first. _-8:41_

BEATRICE PRIOR:  
Yeah, but you heard what he said in the parkng lot! _-8:41_

BEATRICE PRIOR:  
ARGH, PARKING _-8:42_

CHRISTINA DOWES:  
Nerd. _-8:42_

BEATRICE PRIOR:  
Never mind, but you heard him! He called me "just another pretty face" _-8:43_

CHRISTINA DOWES:  
nt really ;p _-8:44_

BEATRICE PRIOR:  
Huh? _-8:44_

CHRISTINA DOWES:  
LOL _-8:45_

BEATRICE PRIOR :  
You're no help _-8:46_

CHRISTINA DOWES:  
Have you seen that guy, Al? _-8:47_

BEATRICE PRIOR:  
Yeah. _-8:48_

CHRISTINA DOWES:  
He was eying u during 's class _-8:48_

BEATRICE PRIOR:  
Liar. _-8:49_

CHRISTINA DOWES:  
Am not! _-8:50_

BEATRICE PRIOR:  
Christina, if we were in a world where there was a group for liars and the honest, you'd fit in right with the liars. _-8:51_

CHRISTINA DOWES:  
you're mean _-8:52_

BEATRICE PRIOR:  
Blame Tobias _-8:52_

CHRISTINA DOWES:  
ANYWAYS. He was staring, i saw him staring. I sit in the front, rmmeber? _-8:54_

BEATRICE PRIOR:  
Only cause you were throwing spit wads at Peter! _-8:55_

CHRISTINA DOWES:  
he's a rat _-8:55_

BEATRICE PRIOR:  
You broke a pile of chairs _-8:56_

CHRISTINA DOWES:  
those chairs were inconveniently in my way _-8:56_

BEATRICE PRIOR:  
Sure they were _-8:57_

CHRISTINA DOWES:  
do I sound like a liar? _-8:58_

BEATRICE PRIOR:  
Maybe _-8:58_

CHRISTINA DOWES:  
fat load o f help you are, trissy _-8:59_

BEATRICE PRIOR:  
yes, and don't call me that. _8:59_

CHRISTINA DOWES:  
wat? TRIS? _-9:00_

BEATRICE PRIOR:  
yes, my name is Beatrice. _-9:01_

CHRISTINA DOWES:  
that's lame. _-9:01_

BEATRICE PRIOR:  
And where'd you even get it? Hanging round with Will, hmmm? _-9:02_

CHRISTINA PRIOR:  
one, every bully needs a nerd to pick on, and two, it sounds cooler._-9:03_

BEATRICE PRIOR:  
It doesn't sound like me _-9:03_

CHRISTINA DOWES:  
well, maybe moving here changed ya a bit, Trissy._-9:03_

BEATRICE PRIOR:  
Ugh. _-9:04_

CHRISTINA DOWES:  
Hay, you good at dodge ball? _-9:05_

BEATRICE PRIOR:  
I'm alright. _-9:06_

CHRISTINA DOWES:  
good, cause I need an extra team mate _-9:06_

BEATRICE PRIOR:  
Noooo _-9:07_

CHRISTINA DOWES:  
C'mon! I need another one. One of my teammates broke his leg yesterday in rugby. p leasseee? _-9:07_

BEATRICE PRIOR  
I'll sleep on it _-9:08_

CHRISTINA DOWES:  
YOU'RE A LIFE SAVER _-9:08_

BEATRICE PRIOR:  
I've heard it before _-9:09_

CHRISTINA DOWES:  
is that sarcasm I hear? XD _-9:10_

BEATRICE PRIOR:  
Shut up. _-9:11_

CHRISTINA DOWES:  
XD. I g2g to bed. _-9:12_

BEATRICE PRIOR:  
Fine _-9:12_

CHRISTINA DOWES:  
night trissy, don't let the Tobias bug bite

After that exhausting conversation, I decided it was time for me to retire as well. Logging off, I yelled to Caleb to drive me to school tomorrow. Throwing on my favorite black t-shirt and sweats, I hit the hay, hoping tomorrow will be a better day then today.


	7. Chapter 7

Devil Takes the Hindmost, chapter 7

TOBIAS'S POV  
My pounding head hits the pillow, soft and comforting at the very least. It feels like my eyes are going to droop soon, but I manage to keep them open. I turn on my side and prop my elbow up, facing Eric at the computer. He types quickly, his fingers flying over the keyboard. I barely understood how he could keep it up for hours. I had asked him to do this, but it still surprises me he could keep it up.

Its two hours past midnight, and we still haven't told my Dad Eric was sleeping over. Not that it mattered much. He never really cared in the first place.  
My mom left us when I was a kid, leaving me at the mercy of my father. A rich bastard who didn't deserve everything he had, and didn't even care at all about me. His only son. My mom left because she was certain "There has to be more out there." Not that leaving her son behind was more worth it. My father never cared about me like my mother, but obviously she didn't care enough to raise me properly. Sure, it might've bugged me a bit he didn't care if I was dead or drunk; but it doesn't matter anymore. Nothing really did. Except one certain blonde, narrow skinny girl who still won't give me the time of day.

"Tobias, it's been three hours, can I sleep now?" Eric grumbles. He was only human after all. I can't expect him to carry on much longer, even if I was giving him a refuge. Eric didn't come from such a nice home, the back alleys. He was my main man, right behind Uriah. They were similar in height and build, but Eric was a whole lot stronger, and a hell of a lot smarter. This was useful this time, as we were trying to break into Beatrice's Facebook account. Who knew it was possible? After two hours of re-sending friend requests, I started to get desperate. I had called Eric over three hours ago, asking him to try and break into her account. As a hacker, he had the skills I needed. But so far, he's been having trouble. 

"Not yet, Eric." I groan, covering my head with my pillow, smothering my face with the soft material. This still wasn't working. My plan to make Beatrice jealous still wasn't underway, as I was being a softie, trying to make amends. Though at this rate, I was prepared to message Allison, my ex. We had one of those turn on, turn off relationships, and I always had her number on speed dial. Once I think about it, Allison sort of looked like Beatrice. Same narrow stature, but Allison had beautiful violet eyes, and a darker shade of blonde hair. I could call her up again…

"Got it!"  
His words attract my attention and I see her profile, everything in plain sight. A grin works its way on my face as I tackle Eric from behind. "Eric, you genius!" I yell. I grab his head in a headlock and jam my fist into his hair, noogie style. He laughs, and easily frees himself from my grasp. Chuckling, he hands me the mouse and pats me on the back. His eyes have blue bags under them, and he seemed ready to collapse. "Go ahead. I'll be crashing on your bed, so sleep on the floor, rich boy." And with that, he grabs a green blanket, rich and trimmed with gold, and flops onto the bed. It takes only two minutes for his breath to become quiet and steady. His snores begin to echo in the stilled silence after ten minutes.

I spend almost all night on the profile; looking at her movies…friends…she only had a few. Christina Dowes…Will Lataveer…and Albert? I used to be his friend, until high school. We had been the thickest of thieves, until we reached grade nine. He naturally drifted away as I gained popularity and status. Huh. Poor bastard.

Shaking it from my mind, I knock out at around 5 am, and school started at 10. Good enough. I can be a few hours late. When you were Marcus Eaton's son, you can get away with anything. Browsing through her favorite songs, I picked one that attracted me instantly. "My Angel put the Devil in Me."

"_So, now my dear I'm 'aint the girl you knew.  
Cause the Angel's got Heaven, but I get you  
The tree of life grows tall, you see_

_My bad, bad Angel, you put the Devil in me!"_

Such an angel, Beatrice Prior is. I could easily qualify as the Devil. I'll be the devil in her, after I get to her. I can imagine so many ways she'll be mine. After I manage to break her. But you can only break an Angel as long as you break her wings. And I plan to do exactly that. With my dear Allison, and the games we play, she'll be broken to bits. And she'll be mine._  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Devil Takes the Hindmost, chapter eight.

BEATRICE'S POV  
I swear, I will wring Tobias Eaton's neck.

I arrive at school, my bed head finally tamed and a brighter smile on my face, when I see something absolutely sickening. I'm on my way to my locker, after Mr. Eccleston's class, on my way to Miss. Kress's room, when a sudden outburst of laughter catches my attention. I turn my head towards the lockers 256-273, and see a pretty blonde girl with violet eyes. She's holding a black Iphone, and wearing a pink cashmere sweater, with perfect fitting white jeans. She smiles her super straight white teeth, as she snuggles closer to a boy that has his arm around her. A boy with sapphire eyes. And wearing a Callister sweatshirt. He smiles at her, and kisses her forehead, and sees me looking. The devil himself.  
He just can't stop, can her?  
"Oh, hey Tris!" the girl yells out to me, waving happily. Her eyes lit up at the sight of me, and I feel myself repress a shudder. She looks way too happy for that greeting to be absolutely genuine.

I gnash my teeth and try to move on; ignoring the smile Tobias has on. I will not react. I can't react. But bitter revenge takes me, and I know I can't give him the satisfaction of knowing I was annoyed. Why was annoyed in the first place? I put on a happy grin, and wave. "Hey Toby!" I yell my tone delightful and airy. I walk on, and out of the corner of my eye I can see Will looking disgusted, and Tobias wipes that stupid smirk off his face. A roaring sort of laughter erupts in my throat, and I end up laughing happily as I walk into room B11, and sit in front of Albert. He sends me a sort of discreet smile, and I return a smile.

I'm set to take out my pink zipper binder and a blue pen when an unsmiling Will takes a seat next to me. He was clearly upset with my actions.  
"Why the long face?" I ask, drunk with my own act of defiance.

"Why the smile as if you're a drunk monkey?" he snaps, slamming his textbooks and pens onto the desk. "What you're doing, Tris, is not safe!"

"Safe, shmafe!" I yawn, before looking through my backpack for my agenda. Will's sour attitude was the least of my problems. I think he's finally calmed down when his hand suddenly slams itself on my desk. I look up to see his face contortioned with rage and anger.

"I'm serious, Tris!" he bellows, "You're reacting incogninantly to a simply game, and if you challenge Tobias Eaton, well, God help you-"

"Shut up!"

The words echo in the mostly empty classroom and the look of anger is replaced by mild fury on Will's face. Albert hides behind his book. Christina raises her eyebrows and smiles discreetly.

"I don't care if I bring rain or storm or hell!" I grab Will by his forearms, staring into his pupils with such madness; I'm afraid I'll lose control and hit him. But my thoughts they can't enslave, and it's time to misbehave. This surge of rage and blind fury…it feels wonderful. Has this what I've been holding back? Has this been hiding inside me for years? It feels…exhilarating. "I will prove who I am, cause Tobias has been taking siege of this school for too long! I will prove who I am, and that you can't mess with me. And you-can't-STOP-ME!"

I force him back into his deck. But suddenly, all that blind rage and fire has quelled. I feel like crying. My body shakes slightly, as my legs give out and I sit back into the desk. I'm trembling, and what I feel…it feels so wrong…yet so right…

"If nobody can stop Tobias…"I croak my voice weary and ragged. "Then who will?"  
I then realize…there are tears. Staining my binder. Clear and naked on my desk. I ashamedly wipe them away, but I can't understand why they're there. Tears, hot and salty, run down my face and I desperately try to wipe them away. I hide my head on the desk, and cover it with my arms, hoping it would stop. That this humiliating sign of weakness would just go away.  
Suddenly, I feel a warm hand rub my back in soft circles. I look up to see Albert, a sad sort of smile on his face. The tears dry up and I wipe the last of them away as he hands me a tissue. A sort of shaky smile appears on my face.

"I'll help you," Albert says, "I have a score to settle with Tobias Eaton too.

* * *

TOBIAS'S POV

Is Beatrice Prior even human?

Slipping my arm around Allison's waist, I try to keep my thoughts on hold, not daring to let her know. Let her know I didn't really want her back, but I wanted Beatrice. That strange, majestic creature that doesn't recognize my majesty. My insides curl up with a shrewd, comic sort of sickness at my cowardice. I was a complete coward  
But aren't most teenage boys are?

"Toby, are you okay?" Allison asks, her bright eyes filled with concern. Her voice snaps me out of my thoughts. Keep it together, Tobias.  
I put on my famous grin, and reply " 'Course I am, babe."

We were on our way to the school gym, as Coach Mueller had asked some seniors to play intramural dodgeball against a team of sophomores. I, as his favorite, didn't want to disappoint. Allison, as the clingy sort of girl she is, insisted she came along. She wasn't bad at dodgeball, and besides, she looked hot when she was all red in the face.  
We had found out way to the separate entrances, and I smiled. Handing her the black gym bag I was carrying for her, I shrugged my own higher up on my arm. "See you on the court," I say, winking at her. She giggles along with some of her other friends, and a genuine smile takes its place on my face.

Walking into the change room, I see Uriah and Eric casually talking, as if waiting for me. Dodging the semi clad boys already there, I hang my bag up and force it open. "Dude, are you really goin' through with this? Allison will kill you if she finds out what you're doing." Uriah remarks, a sort of mischievous glint in his eyes. I smile and shrug casually, as I replace my hoodie with a grey t-shirt and my sweats with a pair of black Nike shorts. "Maybe. Handling it better than you ever would," I comment. Grabbing some Axe deodorant, Eric decides now to enter the conversation

"Tobias, don't look now, but Al over there-" he says, his eyes flittering to the boy in the far corner,"-is giving you the stink eye."  
He seems worried, but I don't respond. I get that look all the time, from boys wishing to be like me. Wanting to be like me. Too bad they weren't. I crack my knuckles loudly, before opening the door to exit the change room. I swear I hear someone curse me, before the door closes with a loud _THUD._

* * *

I dodge left, and quickly jump as Rita Wormwood sends a quick one at my feet. I almost fall, but I regain my balance as I whip a dodgeball at her face.

It's been ten minutes since the game has started, and my team has little to none players out. The sophomores, including my beloved Beatrice, are losing terribly. They have lost over 10 players, and have only five left. Beatrice, Christina, Albert, Lynn and some rat named Peter, are fighting as hard as they can. On my team, we weave out and in, throwing the dodgeballs with ease. One moment Allison is by my side, dodging a ball aimed at her head; then Uriah is behind me, catching a dodgeball. Smirking, I throat a seriously wicked ball at the scrawny green eyed kid, as I am pleased to hear a satisfactory _THUNK. _

I laugh, and high-five Allison as he slumps off the court, a seriously red mark on his chin. Uriah sends me a thumbs up, but then, an unexpected speeding dodgeball gets him in the gut. Fury ignites in me, as I see Lynn and his cousin smile mockingly at me. Both handling a red dodgeball, they throw at the same time, each of them precise and powerful. Eric, unfortunately, is the victim. He dodges the first one easily, but the second one slams itself in the throat. But a millisecond before that happens, he winds up and throws one aimlessly to the other side. It slams itself into the skull of a blonde haired, skinny girl with bright blue eyes. Her legs give out.

Two things happen at once. Eric, falling to the ground, clutching his neck. And Beatrice, crumpling to the ground, victim of the ball Eric threw.  
The coach blows his whistle, and send two students to look at Eric. The spectators are quiet. Allison clutches my arm in shock, her fingernails digging into my arm. Eric moves slightly, but manages to sit up. But as soon as he does, sudden rage takes me and I try to strike him with the ball I hold in my left hand. The ball bounces harmlessly off the wall as Uriah and Allison both hold me back, trying to restrain me. I want to kill him. He needs to die. He needs to hurt.

But Tris, Beatrice, is alone on the other side. Christina is yelling frantically in her face, but Beatrice's eyes are dazed and unfocused. The coach dismisses the other two people, and Al runs to her side. A sudden sharp piece of glass seems to pierce my heart as he moves some of her hair off her forehead. He picks her lifeless body off the ground, as her two eyes begin to slam shut.

How could I let Eric do this.

I wanted to run to her side, tell her it's okay. I wanted to be the one holding her, and never let go. Let her know I care.

But when Al's eyes meet mine, it's as if ice and hell has collided. We stare into each other's eyes with such intensity, his filled with anger and mine filled with fury. I couldn't let him win. I couldn't give in. So she was hurt? Big deal! I try to push away my sudden feelings of rushing to her aid. She..she had this coming.  
Right. She did have this coming. And I wasn't going to go Mr. Softy and ruin the game I play. Beatrice Prior was still going to be given the same treatment as everybody else

I slip my arm around Allison's waist and hold her close, kissing her right then and there. Right on the court. Where everybody could see us. I ignore the looks I receive from Eric and Uriah. The open mouthed faces of the crowd. And a cry of anguish that escapes Christina's lips. Al's eyes widen with shocked silence, then turns and carries Beatrice out. Christina is at his side, and Lynn's mouth is open, a sort of "o" shape.

I'm a coward. I know I am. Beatrice had this coming though. I just delivered, and gave her hell.


	9. Chapter 9

Devil Takes the Hindmost, chapter nine

**A/N: Because I'm nice, I'm giving you this bonus chapter I already wrote! So, the deal is, if you give me at least ten reviews, I'll try my best to write four! How 'bout that?**

BEATRICE'S POV  
There's a strange light emanating from above. Voices with an eerie tone echo in my ears; I can barely understand what they say. Everything is a huge fuzzy blur. It's sort of nice actually. No more Tobias. No more dodgeballs. Maybe I'll stay here for awhile.

The lights up above have dimmed to a softer, bluer glow. The sticky smell of antiseptic registers. I realize then realize, there is a throbbing pain in my head. Like gigantic footsteps…_BOOM…BOOM…BOOM…_  
I slowly raise my head, as my sweaty t-shirt clings to my skin. Taking slow deep breaths, my vision begins to clear, to reveal an image of peacefulness.  
The calming colors of the infirmary are blue. A nice, soft blue. There are four white cots in front of me, all empty of victims. There are four tall window, all open, with pure white curtains billowing in the wind. To my left, lies a wooden door; the exit. Then to my right, I see Albert. He looks worried and his eyes are closed, but I didn't notice until now his fingers are interlocked with mine. "Al…"

He looks up at my confused expression, and his eyes widen in embarrassment. He frantically lets go of my hand, and rubs the back of his neck. "Oh, um…hi, Tris."  
I smile slightly, and rub the palm of my hand against my shirt. "Hey, Al. It's Beatrice, not Tris."

We both sit awkwardly for a couple of minutes as his face gradually grows red. I'm not sure about mine, but he offers me a small glass of water. Downing it with one gulp, I wipe my mouth as I ask "How…how long was I out for?"

After a chilled moment of stilled silence, the answer I get shocks me.

"Two hours?!" I exclaim, finding my voice raw and scratched. He nods, looking down at his lap.

"Yeah, there were only going to take you to the hospital if it went on for four. I guess they won't have to."

"I can't believe it."

"Can't believe what?"

"Tobias will be laughing his ass off." I mumble "I swear, the no good, cheating , two faced will probably-"

I'm interrupted from my rant, to hear Al beginning to laugh. He laughs loudly, a deep and rich tone. He's losing it, I swear. I try to sit up, but spots appear in my vision. I suddenly fall back, glaring deeply at Al. I cross my arms, "What's so funny?!"

"You-you should have seen him after you got hit!" he says, calming down slightly. "What you're saying is wrong…he looked like he wanted to pummel Eric to the ground. But…he wanted to carry you here. " He trails off, looking shy. "I was already carrying you."

A warm blush spreads across my face as these two ideas overwhelm me. Tobias, wanting to help me? The ass cared for no one but himself! Why would he want to help me? Why? It's an entire mystery by itself. He was a good for nothing pretty boy, arrogant enough to think he could get any girl he wanted, and absolutely useless! Terrible, even!  
But the other…Al carrying me…I remember what Christina had said, about Al keeping his eye on me. His statement did confirm what she said. She wasn't wrong. I look down, and then lie back, closing my eyes briefly.

"Tobias…did he want to help me?" I ask him, my tone slightly cross. Al, blushing furiously, nods. "I didn't need it."

"I know you didn't."

My head begins to throb again, so my eyes begin to shut once more. I fight it however, and Al's words begin to echo in my ears.

"Beatrice…you don't need Tobias…'cause you're smart and brave enough by yourself…but you can't fight alone…"

I'm snapped out of my reverie, to see his face close to mine, looking nervous. His voice had sounded somewhat alluring at first, but now they sound rushed and panicked. His eyes are wide with anticipation, and I feel my mouth open slightly. "Al…?"

"But you can't fight alone."

But before I can retort that I am strong enough, that I can, I feel a pair of lips crash onto mine. Moving passionately against mine, I don't fight…I _can't _fight. I can't.  
He keeps kissing me, and his arms slide around my neck. After a moment, he pulls back, looking wide eyed, and looking in horror at the exit door. I crane my neck around to see what he was looking at, and that would be the last I would see of Tobias Eaton for a week.


	10. Chapter 10

Devil Takes the Hindmost, chapter 10

**A/N: EH, what a day! I update, and the American Government shuts down! Whattaya know? Anyways, so sorry for no updates. I got sick last week and couldn't, and I only have two chapters in store. I'll try my best to write more, I promise! Huge thanks to all your reviews which motivate me! So, here we go.**

TOBIAS' POV

"You've drank ten cans, man. Aren't you going to stop?"  
There he is, my main man still watching out for me. It's been a week since I've gone to school. I really didn't give a shit if Allison was missing me or if Marlene and Shauna tried to sneak onto our grounds. Raoul, our head guard, got rid of them before their Jimmy Choos could make a dent. Uriah and Eric visit me after school every day, giving me updates. But honestly, drowning my sorrows with beer worked better. I didn't care about much anymore.  
"I don't plan on it," I slur, tipping the can slightly in my hand. Some amber liquid drips out of the can, and falls onto the imported Persian rug. Another 1000$ wasted. "Man, you've totally flipped," Uriah comments, as he spins in my computer chair. He hasn't gotten off it since. That was always wear he sat, cause there were a bunch of levers on the bottom. You could lean back, achieve back support, lower or heighten the chair if you were too tall. Cost over half a million dollars.  
The room is dark, lit only by a small stream of sunlight peaking out of the barely drawn curtains. Wrappers of chocolate bars and bottles of Pellegrino lie everywhere. I've already stepped on the glass twice. All that didn't matter though. It never really did. My head aches, pounding and echoing. My limbs have never felt more exhausted then before. I have to blink out the black spots in my eyes. And the pain…the pain in my chest is as bad as ever. I used all my will power to fight the urge to place my hand over my heart…it hurt too much.  
"Not flipped," Eric says, and grabs the back of the computer chair. He grabbed the back and pushed it down, and down went Uriah, very confused. He simply lay there, totally dazed. At one point, Uriah mutters "son of a bitch…"

"What's your problem?"

"My problem?" Eric asks standing and glaring down at me, "Is that your ego is way out of control."

"What ego?"

"Tobias, you asshole. You have the world's biggest ego; it's even bigger then Uriah's head."

I sit up and face him, though he's a few feet taller than me. He glares daggers into my eyes and I press my palms against his chest, pushing him back. As he stumbled back, I grab his collar and force him to look at me, breathing angrily into his face. "Explain you ass."

He shoves me away, but manages to retain his temper as he casually crosses his arms. "If you haven't noticed, you totally made a fool out of yourself with Allison, promising to fuck her at the party, now the party is tomorrow and you've barely stopped crying since! You have the world's biggest head, but it's stuck so far up your ass you can barely tell when it's time to GIVE UP!"

I stare at him, his words like knives; getting me in the place it hurts the most. I grab his collar, but he pushes me back, hissing angrily at me. I use my weight against him, and manage to topple him, both of us going down. But instead, as my head hits the soft rug, I see him knocked to the ground. I hear a sickening crack as Eric's head collides with the glass Pellegrino bottle. My eyes meet a terrible sight, as the skin of his skull is cut by the bottle green glass. The glass is stained with dark red. Blood. His blood. Blood I drew.  
Uriah is dumbfounded, his mouth hanging open. Eric's hand goes to his head, and his fingers brush over the cut, and he brings his hand to eye level.

"Eric…" I murmur, staring at his expression. Wearily, he manages to stand, glaring at me with such hatred; like hellfire and the plague. I actually wince. Bringing himself to standing position, his eyes gaze into my own for a few shock stilled minutes. Stilled silence. "Fine." He murmured, "I guess you have flipped."  
Walking over top my bedroom door, he flings it open, the rumble of it sending some of my basketball trophies falling off the mahogany shelf. He walks out into the light hallway, leaving me and Uriah to condone and realize who we've just set war against.

BEATRICE'S POV

My hand brushes Al's as people begin to stare again. A week since I last saw the eyes of Tobias Eaton, and I think people were beginning to worry. His would be girlfriend, Allison, was constantly crying, her mascara running down her face in black clumps. Marlene and Shauna were sending me stink eyes every chance they got. And Lynn? Lynn was actually being friendly, smiling at times and she even sat with me, Christina, Will and Al during lunch.  
The hypnotizing smell of fresh baked salmon caught my nose, almost drooling at the smell. I poke at my soggy tuna sandwich, as I began to daydream, blocking out Will and Christina's conversation…

* * *

_I'm at a house, standing right in front of it. A simple white cottage, just like the one we used to live in in Maryland. The sky is a clear crisp blue and dotted with white puffy clouds. A flock of birds begin to fly over head, and I watch as they fly south for the winter. The crunch of dying leaves catch my attention and I look down to see a pair of Adidas. I think for a moment it's Al, as he chose to wear those today. But then I realize, they aren't blue._

_They're red._

_The same color that a certain senior's was…I look up to see my lover, but the hands have pulled me so close I can't see who it is. All I can feel is a gently hand brushing a lock of hair behind my ear, and a deep strong voice whispers "Beatrice."  
It begins to echo._

"_Beatrice…Beatrice…Beatrice…BEATRICE!"_

* * *

I am jolted back to reality, to realize I've actually dozed off. Three incredulous faces look at me. "Beatrice, are you okay?" It's Al. He's holding me by my forearms, his face shining with concern.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine…"

"She is not," Christina pipes up, a cheeky smile on her face. Stealing Will's pack of cards, she doles them out. "Too busy thinking about her knight in shining armor."

"Christina!"

"You know who her knight is." Al adds, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I don't think you really do." Another voice joins us, and I turn to see Lynn, smirking in all her glory, She sets down her purple backpack next to mine and take a seat across from me.

"Al, you're a great guy. But Trissy here is dreaming of devils and angels.' I elbow her, my cheeks glowing red.

"Shut up! I am not!" I protest, crossing my arms. Al pulls me closer, his lips brushing against my temple gently. Will laughs, as Christina punches him lightly.

"Shut it, Will."

"I thought you called me nerd?" Will asks, his mouth open wide,

"Yeah, but it's lost its pizzazz," Christina snaps, as she organizes the cards for pseudos. We all take our cards, but something's telling me about Christina's expression, making me think I'm not the only one alone about who my heart belongs to.


	11. Chapter 11

Devil Takes the Hindmost chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, so here's another chapter! Sorry this is probably all you'll get for awhile, because I didn't get the chance to write, but I'll try to write tomorrow! Lots of love given!**

BEATRICE'S POV

"No way, you are not going dressed like THAT!"

"That's the best I can fin-"

"Rule #4, Tris, never let your brother try to help you choose what to wear"

I shrug the one shouldered grey sweater off my body, wincing at Christina's hardened glare. Tossing the rejected article to the seemingly never ending pile of grey shirts, sweaters and long sleeved dresses. Christina was not going to have it.  
Two point six hours until the party. Christina had come home with and Caleb (though he was less then pleased about it) so she could help me choose something "that doesn't look like you were raised by nuns for god's sake", as she puts it. Caleb, after doing most of the housework, had gone through my closet and took everything out so I could try it on. We've gone through each pile, and so far, none have earned mine of Christina's approval.

"There's got to be something!" Christina exclaims, "Something, anything for Christ's sake!"  
She grabs an old grey button down and pretends to strangle herself. I roll my eyes as she pretends to faint, landing on my bed. Despite the grey variety of clothes, the rest of my room was somewhat colorful. The walls are a nice shade of red, crimson, like roses. Like the roses in the Waterford crystal vase on my wardrobe. They were synthetic, and I had had them ever since I left Maryland. My friends had said it was symbolization of how our friendship will never die. As if. My wooden drawer was flung open, the hollow wardrobe echoing, as if longing for the dull clothes.  
"God Tris," she groaned quietly, I swear your closet is nothing but fifty shades of-"

"Okay, you already said that." I interrupt. I've heard enough about this adult romantic book. The title confused me at first, but when I picked it up in some lone classroom, I found words that scarred me for life. I don't need to hear the title again. It brings back disturbing images.  
I sit in my computer chair, and hold my head in my hands. "Maybe I shouldn't go," I say quietly, "He'd probably kick us out anyways."  
"No way!" Christina's voice is muffled by the pillow, which she just flung her face into. "We can't give up!"  
"Think it's time to give up" I comment, my head spinning. I've seen enough of this. I didn't even want to go anyways…

A knock at my door rings in my ears and I groan loudly. "What is it, Caleb?"  
I look up, to see Caleb holding a black piece of shimmery fabric behind his back. "Well…" he mumbled, not meeting my eyes, "I, um, noticed you were having trouble, so…I went to Mom and Dad's room…I found this in Mom's old trunk." He held it out for me to see it, and my eyes widen. It was beautiful. Too beautiful to be my mother's. She always wore formal dress shirts and grey or black cardigans…this piece of fabric contradicted every law of clothing my mother ever laid down. I stare at it, my brain shocked by the fact my mother could have worn this, but after all, she is a beautiful woman. Maybe this was the dress she wore to meet my father…

"Brilliant." Christina's voice peers into my thoughts as she swipes it from Caleb's hands. "Thanks Caleb. Tris owes you one." Before he could respond, she pushed him out and slammed the door, looking mesmerized by the dress. "Trissy. You're going to the ball."

TOBIAS' POV

I smile, and laugh loudly at some corny joke Shauna just made. Allison grins at me, her dress slipping down a bit. I woot, and held my can up, feeling better than I had yesterday.  
The party has been going on for three hours, and the place is already a mess. There are girls wasted in weird places, still holding cans of beer in their hands. Guys who I barely knew slipping stuff into drinks. I stopped a few of them, and got Uriah to haul 'em out. If there's one thing I won't allow, is a law suit against me, saying I was the one who slipped the drugs in their drinks.  
Red beer cups lies everywhere, and weird substances coat the corduroy couches and leather armchairs. Once and awhile, I'd find couple making out in the strangest places (like the pantry, for one). I quickly backed away, though. I was currently bobbing my head to the song _Super Basse_, with Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Allison and some random guy I barely knew. Apparently, he was Zeke, Uriah's older brother. He graduates a couple of years ago, and came because Shauna had a thing for him.

"Hey man!" I yell over the music, and I turn my head to look at Uriah. "Where is Christina? She's always here by this time!"  
"Probably with Beatrice!"  
My heart sinks at the mention of her name, but I keep my mask of confidence, and laugh. I place a quick kiss on Allison's lips. "She's a little bitch, isn't she?"

Allison's eyes suddenly widen, and she's looking over my shoulder, where the entrance was. I turn, to see Christina in her usual leather enter. And I have to stop my jaw from dropping when I see her. Tris.

When I see her at school, she looks like a little girl, weak and scared. Her eyes would shine with innocence meant to be broken; her lips curling into a smile rarely earned. This time, she's a woman. Her soft eyes are suddenly piercing, black lining accentuating her eye shape. Her messy thin hair is released from its ponytail, and hangs in shimmering waves around her shoulders. Her think pink lips are glossy with a darker gloss. But the dress, oh, the dress. Two intercrossing straps create a halter dress, tighter around her chest. The skirt is in layers, folding over one another. Hanging down all the way to her knees. Her wrist shines with golden bangles. Her suddenly colder eyes meet my own, and a smirk plays on her lips and she follows Christina in the mass of moving bodies. I unknowingly detach myself from Allison, mumbling that I'll be right back. I wasn't going to let her get away again. A chase she wants? Let her run until I can corner her for good.

**That's it for today! REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

Devil Takes the Hindmost, chapter 12

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY, GOD. I haven't had time to write, also, I'm sorta stuck. I wrote this awhile back, so here ya go! SORRY IN ADVANCE IF IT'S TERRIBLE**

BEATRICE'S POV:

Pounding noises. Blinding light. Unnatural contact. That's all I can register as I make my way through the exposed and stuffy crowd. Christina's hand on my shoulder is long gone, and I'm worried for myself. Last time I saw her, a handsome senior was offering her a red beer cup. Winking at me, she takes it with ease as if she's done it a thousand times before. Alcohol was something I had yet to understand.  
Pushing my way through a group of scantily clad sophomores, I end up at the very edge of the house. I stand in between a pair of French doors, opened wide to let in the cold night air. Its' cool winds skim my skin as I walk out, fresher air entering my lungs. I take a deep breath, as I gaze into the pitch black sky over me. Rarely are there any stars that could be seen, but the backyard seemed to stretch for miles. The emerald glass gleams under the crystals in the sky that shine so brightly. Ahead of me, the lawn stretches for yards. A pool is sunk into the ground, neon lights beaming up from the bottom of the pool, creating an impossible stream of light shining in the sky. Trees are placed here and there, the branches perched with birds of all sorts. I walk a few feet, before settling into an abandoned lawn chair. Here, everything is quiet. Fresher air and clearer skies are a rarity here in Chicago. The country is where I'm most at home, and here, where the noises of the party are dimmer and the stars shine so brightly. I am at peace for the first time since I've left Maryland. I close my eyes for a moment, wind knotting my hair and dressing it up, and feeling the emotion I've been deprived of ever since leaving home. Happiness…

"You doin' alright, Tris?"

I groan mentally. I should've known this wouldn't have lasted so long. The peace I felt flitters away and I'm sucked back into harsher reality. Turning around, I see the devil himself, Tobias Eaton. Anger floods inside of me, as I stand and approach him, not getting too close. I've had enough of this bastard…he's embarrassed me, hurt me, and lied enough. I was sick and tired of him, and I was ready to scream and shout. Just let it all out.

"Why can't you leave me the hell alone?!" I ask loudly, my hands clenching into fists. My first encounter, every encounter with him since suddenly replays, as I stare into those eyes. The eyes of a coward. "I'm so fucking sick and tired of you! You're suck an asshole and I swear you have nothing-"

"You're hot when you're mad."  
That one comment suddenly makes my brain blink out. I stutter out something real intelligent. "Wha-?"

"I said, you're really hot when you're mad." Tobias smirks, stuffing his hand in his jean pockets. "And I um, I'm sorry…"

"Oh don't give me that bullshit-"

"I am, Tris." He says with sincerity I've never heard. "I'm sorry about embarrassing you, and I'm sorry about the dodgeball game and Allison and-" he suddenly stops and looks up at the sky, scratching the back of his head. I can see beer stains on his sweatshirt, and sweat on the palm of his hand. He seemed nervous. That's unusual. The Tobias Eaton…nervous?

After a moment, he looks back at me, and I can see in his eyes he's being honest. "You're just so fucking cute and pure, and so fucking strong…" he takes a step closer, shortening the distance between us, "Everything I can't be. I'll never be."

"Please don't give me that bullshit."

"Wha-?"

"You think you can fucking fool me? You think some pathetic bullshit apology can fix all you've done? SORRY doesn't fucking cut it you asshole-Oomph!"

I'm cut short when he suddenly lands his lips onto mine. My eyes are wide as he wraps his arms around my shoulders, and I struggle madly. His kiss suddenly becomes wilder, pressing me up against one of the trees in the backyard, his hands running through my hair. He moves with passion, with intensity. But then, I find the wildest thing of all. I don't struggle. I don't thrash around, and try to free myself. I completely submit. My arms wrap around his shoulders, as I feel him smirk slightly into the kiss. I pull him closer, omitting any space in between the two of us. All my thoughts of anger and despair suddenly disperse. He's making them fade away with his intimacy. This time, I let him

When we both run out of breath, he brings me close, and presses his forehead to mine. No words, no declarations of love…what is this? I loathed him. Hated him. Despised him. Tobias Eaton had been the bane of my existence…How did this change so quickly? How did my hatred fail…?

"You're dangerous." I mutter in the silence. His hands are on the back of my neck, holding me close. I can hear him breathing heavily and I close my eyes. "Tris…of all the hell I've gone through to get at you…" he chuckles, his voice breaking, nearly every syllable echoing desperation. "And you choose dangerous?"

"Well, we're dangerous people."

"And?"

"And, well…" I mutter, stumbling over my words. All this time I thought I had hated Tobias Eaton…it was all a lie. I was angry at myself, because I didn't understand this feeling…so much beauty in the feeling of love and lost and joy and sorrow, and every other in existence. Where all you need is one other person to be complete. It's beauty unseen, but brings disaster to all who choose this fate. To love is to lose.

"There's a fine, fine line…" I say quietly, "between hatred and love…"

"Then I guess you're my salvation?" Tobias asks, a smile returning to his face in the dim darkness. Even in the night, I can his smile gleaming in the night shadows.

"No," I reply, my mouth curving into a smile like his, "I'd settle for being your damnation."


	13. Chapter 13

Devil takes the Hindmost, chapter 13

_A/N: Sorry guys! I've been busy, and working on the fanfic "From the Frontlines and Back." (Check it out if you love the Heroes of Olympus, Jasper or World War 1!)_

Will wasn't quite sure how he ended up in this position.

It was roughly midnight on Huntington Street. The air stunk of beer and drugs, and the biggest house on the street was completely trashed. Drunken people on the lawn, and music booming as loud as humanely possible. You could hear it from two blocks away, where the Lataveer's van was parked, on Downey Lane. Where Will dealt with his brother, Joseph, griping about their sister, Cara, who was at the party on William Street. The party of Tobias Eaton.

"Where the hell is she?" Joseph yelled, smashing his hand against the car dashboard. He turned to Will, his eyes blazing with the fury only an agitated older brother could have, fearing for the danger of his sister. "I told her to meet us here at 11:30!"

"She's probably drunk again!" Will replied, not looking up from his Iphone. He had not looked up ever since they arrived, and had only joined to escape the nagging of their parents. Plus, though he would never admit it, he had come, in hopes of seeing Christina… "Just calm down, man!"

"William, I am the eldest here, so you are going to shut up!" he raged, his pale face turning red in the darkness. Not for the first time that evening, he grabbed the handle of his door and jumped out of the station wagon, murmuring something about a walk. Will simply rolled his eyes at his brother's antics, his temper obviously getting the best of him. How he got a master's degree in psychology, Will didn't figure out.  
However, it did make him slightly nervous to be left alone in the car, with nothing to defend himself. Unlike himself, his brother and sister were both built strongly, and would last a few minutes in a fight. Will was skinny and tiny, and could barely control where his fists would fly. He wouldn't last a minute in an argument, as he was also somewhat of a pacifist. But it began to worry him, when twenty minutes later, his brother had not returned. He figured he had gotten caught up in something, but he would not go out of the car; too much of a risk of getting jumped or attacked.

Soon enough, a drunken figure appeared at the end of the street, and Will couldn't help but feel his pulse quicken. Obviously a poor bastard who had gotten drunk at the party on Huntington Street. He had heard stories of what drunken people could do to mere people who would simply look at them. Leaning over the car seats, he hit the lock key on the keypad, and a quick click went around him as the doors locked him in. He would be safe for now.  
Though, when the figure began stumbling to the middle of the street, he couldn't help but lean in at anticipation to see who it was. Was it Tobias himself? Or some other sap who had been spiked with drugs? It shocked him, however, to find it was Christina.

She was yelling profanities at the sky, waving a red beer cup around. Her hair was tousled and a glazed look in her eyes. Every step she took made her sway. Will soon felt obligated to help her, as he jumped out of the car and ran over to her. The humid night air made his messy blonde hair stick to his neck, as he rushed over, every step making his heartbeat rise. He reached out to take her arm, and was surprised to see her recoil with such a fashion of disgust.

"D-Don't touch me!" she yelled, her words slurred and slow. "If you…want some of this…you gotta EARN IT!"

"Christina…Goddamnit," Will stuttered, looking at her, his eyes filled with concern, "How much did you fucking drink?"'

"Oh, 5 or 6!" she replied, her eyes lighting up at the numbers, before she looked up at the sky, her head swaying a bit, "Maybe 7…?"

Will rolled his eyes, as he gently took her leather covered arm. She surprisingly followed a goofy smile on her face. She was saying nonsense now, and it was only when Will pulled her into the station wagon did she fall silent. Quietly, he helped her in, and sat down in the seats. But her foot became caught on the door, and she fell, her head landing on his lap.

His cheeks turned pink, as he carefully removed her foot from the door. He could hear her giggle slightly, murmuring something about Cinderella, before she closed her eyes. Will gently closed the door, before sighing at the sight. He couldn't move her head without disturbing her, and for once, since he's known her, she looked peaceful. For once, she looked innocent.

They sat there in silence for awhile, her head on his lap, and Will looking everywhere else. This felt so wrong, Like he was violating something private. He was sure she had gotten drunk a lot of times, but who knew what would've happened to her if someone caught her. She could've been kidnapped, raped, or even killed. Will would die if he let that happen…and something inside himself told him this was right and wrong at the same time. Like the laws of nature were bent, only because she was with him in the darkness.

"Will…" her voice blossoming out of the darkness. He turned his head, to surprise, to find her eyes turned at him, her hair splayed across his lap. Her dark brown eyes like chocolate were filled with such concern, such vulnerability. "I really like you…I…I always did…" she admits, "And you…probably hate me…but I can't help it…I l-love you."

"Oh…" Will replied bluntly, unsure how to respond. This was very wrong. According to the laws of human feelings and nature, he should hate her. Want to hate her with every fiber of his being…instead, something else had arisen. He had only let Christina bully him because…well, he liked her-no. That wasn't the right word. The right word was one that was forbidden, four letters that could never be said. One that shouldn't exist at all. The way she bullied and abused him, was indeed terrible. You weren't supposed to be in love with your jailer, right? But they had always been neighbors, somewhat friends…frenemies? But he had never betrayed her trust, though people insisted he had to. When he was near her, he didn't let on how he felt inside. Well, hell, he's lost his pride already, many years ago. It didn't hurt as much as it could, the scars and bruises she inflicted upon him. As long as she needed him, as long as life was long. His heart had never strayed for another, and he knew, deep down, she wouldn't try and stop him if it made him happy.

Without warning, Christina gently elevated her hand, caressing his cheek softly. He knew his pupils dilated, and without consent or permission, their lips met in a fiery embrace. The fire, the passion, the hatred and love and sorrow and everything else was finally released, as their lips battled for dominance. Everything that couldn't be said, everything that would never be said was to be said in this simple action. Years of bullying, hours of name calling had all been worth it. Oh yes, he had been right. She needed him as much as he needed her. Fools would profess, but wise men confess. This was Will's confession, in the night of passion that consumed them both.

His eyes shut slightly, as he smiled. Her lips were released from his, as her head fell back upon his lap. An airy smile was on her dark face, as Will ran his pale fingers through her strands of hair, the paleness magical upon a field of ebony. His breathing soon matched hers, as she began to drift in peace, their love finally becoming one.

"Will…?"

"Yes?" he asked, his head turned down to hers. Her hand gently slid towards his, as he met it with his own. Their fingers were intertwined as he squeezed her hand softly.

"Don't go anywhere." Her words were less slurred, but it was obvious she wasn't as intoxicated as before. She knew the time and place, and who she was with and how she felt. It was hangover, but at the same time, it was heaven. Her eyes were gazing into his, a soft smile on her pale lips. They had always been so close to that happy end, but so far from it at last.

He gently brushed some hair off her forehead, before he kissed her forehead lightly.

"I'd never dream of it," Will respond.


End file.
